Kencan itu Rumit
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Gempa yakin betul kalau yang ia setujui itu hanyalah kencan biasa, bukannya kontrak darah yang mendikte dirinya untuk memasuki drama cinta orang-orang yang tidak ia ketahui. Lalu, kenapa kini ia dijadikan sentral permasalahan dari cinta segi-... Tiga? Empat? Entahlah, Gempa dongkol memikirkannya. Atau, cerita di mana Gempa mesti bertabah dijadikan tumbal pelarian. AU, One-Shot.


Tak ada rasa ragu dibenakku.

Aku percaya padanya;

Pada cinta dan kesetiannya.

Kuberi dia kebebasan yang kupikir layak untuk dia dapatkan.

Tapi... inikah balasanku? Setiap perhatian yang kucurahkan, setiap hal yang kulakukan, setiap cinta yang kuberikan... semua itu, dan apa ini yang _berhak_ kudapatkan?

Detak jantungku terasa terhenti disekian detik, mata nanar yang mengarah kepadaku dan kubalas dengan tatapan syok ini pasti bohong. Mustahil. Tidak... aku-...! Dia...? Kenapa—...?!

Oh, Tuhan. Apa gerangan yang kuperbuat sampai kau menghukumku sekeji ini?

Napasku memacu dan sontak aku berpaling. Menyaksikan sedetik saja sudah cukup untuk meremukkan rasa yang kukira telah kembali secara permanen dalam diriku, membuatku merasa normal kembali, mengolahku menjadi wanita yang berbahagia. Dan ini semua karena dia. Kukira jika dia hadir selalu dalam sanubari dan hariku aku pun dapat berempati seperti sediakala, cerah kembali. Tapi, buktinya...

Aku salah.

Teramat, _amat_ , salah.

Dan aku pun tersadar:

Dia yang menciptakan; dia juga yang menghancur.

Aku terhenyak.

Mata mereka serentak membujalak.

Belum kedua pengkhianat itu sempat mengutarakan sepatah kata, baru melepaskan dekapan memuakkan mereka dari satu sama lain, aku telah lama berputar dan menjauh dari tempat ini seperti tengah dibakar.

Yang, jika dipikirkan baik-baik, memang benar adanya.

Hatiku ini bersungut-sungut, pupus menjelma menjadi abu, dan tak ada apa pun yang dapat mereka perbuat yang akan mengembalikannya menjadi padat seperti semula.

Aku pergi, aku lari.

Dan sekali pun tak pernah aku menengok ke belakang.

* * *

 **Kencan itu Rumit**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio**

* * *

Mengisap air mineral dengan tubuh yang kaku, kuusahakan untuk bersikap senetral mungkin dan tak mengingat nasib sengsaraku yang sendiri di tempat yang bising dan di penuhi setiap orang dari segala kalangan ini; dari mereka yang bercanda dengan teman, berdua dengan kekasih, keluarga seperti ibu yang menyuapi bayinya sesendok bubur, sampai anak-anak yang lalu-lalang tertawa berlarian di sela-sela meja makan demi mencapai area khusus anak.

Namun, aku? Aku menyendiri di sini, di tempat yang dipenuhi bincang dan gelak tawa, terpekur duduk di pojok meja sebuah restoran yang bahkan tak kuketahui keberadaannya semenjak sejam yang lalu.

Sejam yang lalu kuhabiskan dengan menunggu diam di sini, sedari tadi mengharapkan _'partner_ '-ku untuk datang dan membuka pintu dorong berbel itu dan—paling tidak—masuk menyapaku.

Aku ingin mencekek Gopal, sungguh.

 _Ya Allah, kenapa aku setuju?_

Menghembuskan napas, kututupi muka nan masam dengan sebelah tangan dan kuhempas gelas yang kucengkram untuk kembali tergeletak di permukaan meja bundar yang ditutupi telapak putih polos mencapai lantai berubin. Aku mual, aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Suasana tempat makan ini terlalu ceria untuk batinku yang tertekan telah dicampakan teman kencan untuk yang—...

Kau tahu, aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Lebih baik aku pergi saja sekarang. Yah, pergi. Mudah saja, kan? Tinggal beranjak dari sini dan menganyunkan kakiku ke arah pintu...

 _Lalu apa? Kau bebas?_ Home sweet home _?_

Aku terhenti, alis berkedut, posisi setengah bangkit dari kursi, dan suara itu kembali berbisik mengusik moralku.

 _Bagaimana jika kau saja yang tak sabaran?_

 _Setelah kau pergi, dia mungkin datang, lho._

 _Melihat kau tak ada..._

 _Kau tahu, kan? Dia pasti akan sedih._

Aku menggeleng, menghiraukannya. _Tak perlu didengarkan_ , pikirku.

Namun, suara ini masih kukuh berlanjut:

 _Hei! Di mana hatimu?!_

 _Kau akan jadi seorang bedebah yang menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang hanya ingin berkenalan, memberimu kesempatan tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya karena kau itu pengecut._

 _Apa kau mau melukainya, huh?_

 _Memang apa salahnya?_

 _Salahnya pada_ mu _?_

Oh, _checkmate_.

Aku merutuk sejadi-jadinya. Dan dalam sekejap, aku balik lagi berkutat dengan taplak mejaku, menggerutu dan memilin-milin kain putihnya saking kesalnya aku pada rasa simpatiku ini.

Kata Taufan aku ini terlalu lembut, terlalu sentimental, dapat dipermainkan...

Mungkin dia ada benarnya.

Suara gemerincing lonceng sontak menyimbak perhatianku dari renda yang dongkol ingin kucabuti menuju pintu masuk restoran keluarga yang kutempati, menghentikan kegiatanku. Wajahku tertekuk disambut pemandangan seorang gadis yang dibalut kerudung merah muda yang celingak-celinguk seolah mencari sesuatu di depan pintu, tangannya menggumpal kain rok semata kakinya yang berwarna hitam legam, _matching_ dengan kemeja putih polos yang dia kenakan. Tas selempang senada dengan kerudung mengelilingi pundak dan jatuh mendekati pinggul, kakinya dibalut indah sepasang _flat shoes_ hitam berpita.

Sorotan mengedar gadis itu mendadak jatuh ke arahku, menuju bangku yang kududuki di sebelah kiri meja kasir yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dinding, membuatku tersentak.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Secepat kilat, kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku dan buru-buru aku menuju galeri foto, mengamati gambar yang dikirimkan Gopal pagi ini demi menyiapkanku buat kencan buta yang—terpaksa—kutekuni ini.

Sama saat dia kucek lima menit yang lalu, gambar itu tetap melukiskan seorang gadis berwajah bundar dibalut pakaian hijab dengan mata kopi nan cerah, tersenyum simpul ke arah kamera. Posenya melambai dan sepasang lusung pipit berada manis di kedua pipinya.

Lusung pipit yang ditunjukkan secara nyata kepadaku ketika gadis yang baru menjajakkan kaki ke dalam restoran itu menghampiri mejaku.

Belum otakku selesai memproses situasi juga meracau tentang apa yang mesti kuperbuat selanjutnya, dia telah menarik bangku dan duduk rapi menghadapku, mengulum senyum persis seperti yang ada difoto.

Refleks, kubalas dia dengan senyumku sendiri, meredam gerak-gerik nan resah.

Oh, err, sekarang aku harus menyapanya, bukan?

"Hai," sapaku, payah.

Untungnya, senyumnya merekah.

"Hai juga."

Kami terdiam setelah itu, suasana—lagi—canggung.

 _Oke_ , batinku berucap, _terus apa, Sherlock?_

"Apa ada yang ingin kau pesan?"

 _Huh, lancar juga_ , pujiku pada diri sendiri. _Pertahankan, Gempa! Pertahankan!_

Mengikuti laju arus yang telah kubuat, tanganku sudah siap untuk melambai memanggil seorang pelayan, seperti tipe _gentleman_ yang Taufan peragakan bila dia tahu aku ada janji nge- _date_. Tapi, alih-alih menghargai siasatku ini, teman kencanku itu cuma lembut menggeleng, memupuskan harapanku akan acara makan yang normal.

"Nggak perlu, aku dah makan."

Dahiku berkerut.

 _Lho? Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya dia yang—...?_

"Anu, tapi, kan..." mulaiku, linglung. "Kamu yang mau makan di sini, bukan? Gopal bilang—..."

Dia memotong perkataanku.

"Resto ini cuma tempat temu kita aja, kok. Tapi jika kamu ingin makan, silahkan saja. Maaf, ya. Aku cuma kurang nafsu."

Aku mengangguk, tak ingin mengusiknya.

"Baiklah."

Dan sekali lagi; hening.

Canggung. Ini terlalu canggung.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Berilah aku petunjuk. Harus apa hambamu ini, huh?!_

Aku berdeham pada kepalku.

Perkenalan diri takkan salah, kan?

"Namaku... Gempa. Boboiboy Gempa. Minggu kemarin aku ultah, jadi... hmm, 20 tahun. Sekarang ini aku belajar di Universitas Pulau Rintis. Geografi." Lagi aku terbatuk, berpaling darinya. "Kalau kamu?"

Manik kopinya mengerjap, mungkin tak menyangka kalau aku akan menyerocos deretan fakta pribadi kepadanya. Namun, syukurlah, dia lekas tersenyum dan membalas dengan lumrah;

"Nama? Yaya Yah. Umur? Juga 20. Pekerjaan? Tak ada, tuh. Cuma seorang pelajar yang bangga tapi rada kere di Universitas Pulau Rintis. Anak Sastra. Salam kenal, ya!"

Dengan seutas senyum dia tawari aku ampikan tangan dan sebuah anggukan, versi jabatan bagi muslimah dengan yang bukan muhrim; lawan jenis. Aku pun ikut tersenyum simpul, merasa geli entah kenapa.

"Ya, salam kenal."

Setelah itu, baru bermulalah gelak tawa di antara kami. Aku bersyukur selepas perkenalan kami aku bisa lancar berbincang dengannya tanpa kendala yang berarti. Layaknya sinar mentari, pribadiku yang kurang sosial tak cukup untuk menahan Yaya yang cerah untuk menyelip memasuki celah jendela bentengku. Dia tertawa disetiap komen kikuk yang kubuat, tak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk menyela dan mengisi leluconku dengan godaannya yang sama garingnya. Dan betul juga untuk yang sebaliknya: setiap dia menceguk, aku mengejeknya.

Tak diduga-duga, kami _klik_. Aku tengah membuat teman.

 _Ini pasti semacam keajaiban!_

Oh, kalau saja Hali dapat melihatku sekarang; berbicara santai dengan seorang gadis, mungkin dia akan meneteskan satu air mata saking girangnya.

(Yang tentu takkan diakuinya. Pastinya).

Aku hendak bercerita padanya soal Gopal yang mengusulkanku untuk berkecan dengannya, sebelum sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menapok pundak Yaya, memotong pembicaraan kami.

Mulutku mengatup, sontak bak masuk ke rumah kura-kura.

 _Siapa yang...?_

Yaya, untungnya, juga sama terkejutnya seperti aku. Dia memekik, berbalik menengok ke belakang pundaknya.

Sepasang pemuda-pemudi berdarah oriental menyambut penglihatan kami, entah sejak kapan telah berdiri serempak di bangku belakang Yaya. Tangan yang perempuan masih berdiam merangkul pundak gadis berkerudung itu, yang lelaki cuma diam berdiri di samping temannya. Mereka berdua nampak serasi dengan kacamata dan senyum palsu mereka.

 _Tunggu, palsu?_

Keadaan jadi semakin aneh saat Yaya juga balas senyum, sama-sama palsunya. Namun terlihat... bangga?

"Ying! Fang! Kebetulan banget!" pekik Yaya, 'gembira'. "Apa kalian juga kencan di sini?"

Kulihat bagaimana ucapan Yaya seolah menyetrum mereka. Tapi reaksi ini sekejap hilang tak bersisa. Seperti tak pernah terjadi.

Aku tidak mengkhayalkannya, kan?

"'Juga'?" Kudengar yang lelaki mengulang, surainya lebat berwarna hitam-keunguan dan lengan kemeja birunya digulung mencapai sikut. "Kamu lagi kencan, Ya?"

Yaya menyeringai, mengangguk antusias.

"Yup! Sama pacarku!"

 _Pacar?_ pikirku, memberengut. _Sejak kapan?!_

Yang perempuan juga berpikiran sama sepertiku; dia yang memakai topi rajut kuning, _sweater_ senada yang kedodoran, dan rambut hitam pendek yang dikucir dua. Gadis itu menelengkan kepala ke samping, memantul ekspresiku.

"Sama pacar kamu...?" selidiknya, sengaja menggantung.

Yaya lagi-lagi mengangguk, kelewat gembira untuk orang yang menyemprotkan kebohongan semanis madu di hadapanku. Yang kuketahui tidaklah tulus.

"Uhuh," manggutnya, mengangkat satu tangan ke arahku. "Gempa, ini Fang dan Ying, teman semasa kecilku. Fang dan Ying, ini pacarku, Gempa. Kalian baik-baik, ya!"

Di bawah meja, Yaya menendang betisku. Keras.

 _Ouch_.

Oh, ini kode untuk ikut main, ya?

"Salam kenal Fang, Ying." sapaku seramah mungkin, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar. "Yaya bilang banyak, lho, soal kalian."

Yang lelaki—Fang namanya, kan?—mengutus sebuah alis untuk naik, mendorong bingkai kacamatanya untuk bertengger di jembatan hidung dengan benar. "Oh ya? Yaya bilang apa soal kami?"

Oops, keceplosan aku.

"Banyak hal," kucoba ngeles. "Seperti... seperti..."

Kali ini aku yang injak kaki Yaya di bawah meja.

"Seperti waktu kita bertemu!" Gadis itu menanggapi, asal semprot serta tepat waktu. "Hehe, Fang yang memohon pada kita buat membagi donat lobak merah yang terakhir sewaktu kita kecil itu terlalu lucu untuk tidak dibagi, kan, Ying?"

Ying terkekeh, air mukanya lebih tulus sekarang. "Betul tuh, Ya. Dia sampe sujud segala! Aduh...! Seharusnya nggak kita beri, ya, donatnya ke dia. Nyesel, nih."

"Uhuh. Kesempatan terlewat."

Fang memberengut, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa nggak diumumin pake toa aja sekalian?" Dia menggurutu, dan sepertinya cuma aku saja seorang yang mendengarnya. Atau mungkin, yang cukup peduli untuk menampiknya.

Lalu, Yaya mengikik. Firasat buruk seketika menghampiriku.

"Jadi, kalian lagi kencan, nih~?"

Dan begitu saja, aura di antara mereka membusuk lagi.

"Yup," Ying manggut, tanganya menggapai dan mencengkram lengan teman lelakinya. Terlalu menyambar untuk normal. _Disengaja?_ curigaku. "Fang dah janji untuk traktir aku es krim hari ini, tapi singgah dulu ke resto katanya. Kau tau, kan, ini tempat favorit kita."

Kita. Kata kuncinya di sini adalah 'Kita'.

Mataku terbelalak, akhirnya menyatukan setiap titik, mengamati gambar yang kubuat.

 _Mustahil. Jangan-jangan Yaya..._

Gadis berkerudung itu tersenyum, lusung pipit diubar dan wajah berseri-seri. "Bagus deh, kalian masih langgeng."

Cengkraman Ying mengerat.

"Pastinya."

Dan Yaya pun sontak beranjak, mendadak menggaet jemariku.

"Ayo, Gem. Aku nggak pengen ganggu mereka lagi. Kita ke taman, yuk."

' _Lagi'?_

Aku simpan pikiranku ini untuk diriku sendiri, membiarkan gadis yang lebih mungil dariku itu untuk menggiringku keluar dari restoran, menjauhi 'teman-teman'nya, dan menanjakkan kaki di luar mengikuti jalur trotoar. Dia tak henti-hentinya menderap walau posisi kami telah terpaut jauh dari tempat makan tadi, kini berada di tanah lapang parkiran yang hanya disesaki kendaraan roda dua. Entah dia ingin menarikku ke mana, namun aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan itu sukses menyendat progresinya.

"Jadi..." gumamku, langsung ke inti. "Kau berkencan buta denganku untuk membuat mereka cemburu? Sengaja mengirimku ke sana dan menemuiku supaya mereka dapat melihatku denganmu, begitu?"

Tak aku suarakan satu lagi kecurigaanku;

 _Melihat kau sudah_ move on _dan tegar?_

Tapi, kurasa memang tak perlu.

Dia terhenyak, genggamannya pada jemariku mengendor.

Kami terdiam setelah dedukasiku ini, tubuhnya masih membelakangiku, membuatku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

Tapi aku tak perlu mata untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tengah terguncang hebat sekarang.

Kuhela napas nan panjang.

Waktu setuju untuk kencan, aku yakin betul aku tak menandatangi kontrak aneh yang mengharuskanku menjadi penonton sebuah drama antara tiga sekawan. Apalagi oke jika berperan menjadi pemeran utama yang menduduki posisi sentral menengahi mereka semua.

 _Oh no, count me out, bro!_

Tetapi, melihat Yaya dengan pundak yang bergetar dan mata yang merembeskan air mata... entah apa yang merasukiku— _Tuhan, aku baru mengenalnya!_ —namun kutarik tubuhnya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia tengah berada didekapanku sekarang, menangis sesuka hatinya di dadaku dan terisak semua unek hatinya, melenguh rentetan kata yang tak kumengerti.

Mencari posisi betah, kami pun jatuh bersimpuh dan diam saja di tengah tanah parkiran. Kutepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, berbisik kata penyemangat ditelinganya. Semua ini kulakukan, dengan hati nan tentram yang tidak seharusnya, merasa ini adalah yang semestinya; senatural bernapas bahkan.

Mengapa?

Dan barulah kusadari, menatap Yaya yang memelukku seerat yang tangan kecilnya bisa, cinta segitiga tiga sekawan ini tengah bertambah menjadi empat.

Dan aku akan memperbaikinya.

* * *

 _Jadi, dikencan ini, akhirnya kutemukan gadis yang membuat hatiku luluh._

 _(Walaupun dia itu dikelilingi situasi yang rumit)._

 _Siapa yang sangka?_

* * *

 **A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerpen buatan Non _Furene Anderson_ yang berjudul _The Last Option_. Jika suka cerita ini dan ingin lebih, direkomendasikan sangat untuk membaca ceritanya. Dijamin, bikin baper asli. Cerpennya juga lebih bagus dari yang ini, jadi kalian pasti akan jatuh hati, aku yakin itu.**

 **Uhuk. Oke deh, ini _fanfic_ terakhirku sebelum kita semua—seperti iklan yang diucapkan satu merek sepatu— _go back to school_ besok. Semoga kalian suka dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak dengan me- _review_ , _follow_ , serta membagi _favourite_ -nya. Mereka sungguh teramat dihargai! Jika ada yang ingin aku lanjut konsep cerpen ini, silahkan saja bilang di- _review_ atau di-PM. Siapa tahu, mungkin betul akan kulanjut dimasa mendatang ;).**

 **Dan dengan begitu, sekian dariku, dan terima kasih!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**


End file.
